Tsuioku No Mori
by SoraLove
Summary: Una historia de amor entre Inutaisho e Izayoi padres de inu diganme que opinan, la actitud de los personajes es responsabilidad mia ya que son distintos TERMINADO


** _"Tsuioku no Mori"_**

por.- _Soralove_

trata de.- Inutaisho X Izayoi

realizado en.- Febrero del 2005

La brisa de Primavera hacia que los hermosos cabellos plateados de aquel Yokai se movieran rítmicamente, el semblante de ese ser era triste y angustiado, tal parecía que aquel gran bosque le traía malos recuerdos o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

"¿por qué te fuiste?"

una imagen se dibujaba en la mente de aquel yokai, era una silueta femenina; aparentemente Yokai también... pero sus pensamientos fueron perturbados por una pequeña e insignificante Pulga, la cual le hablaba con mucho respeto y le decía que se fueran de aquel lugar.

"Myoga...Deacuerdo pero volveré en la noche"

"Como Usted diga Amo InuTaisho"

De repente el Joven tomo su verdadera forma de Yokai, un Enorme Perro Blanco, y se alejo con mucha mas velocidad. Esa misma mañana en una Gran casa, Castillo del terrateniente de la región, se asomaba el sol por la ventana de la habitación de la Princesa; una realmente hermosa, que al momento de ver el sol se percato que se formaba una sombra, aparentemente de un gran yokai.

Dios mío... tan temprano y esos Yokais están molestando las aldeas cercanas.

La joven mujer se levanto, se peino y se puso sus ropas de costumbre, camino fuera de sus aposentos y llego hasta donde se encontraba su Dama de compañía, Toki-sama, la cual al ver a la princesa le dio los Buenos días y le informó de un asunto muy importante.

Izayoi-sama, su futuro prometido esta hablando en este momento con su padre y al parecer él a aceptado su relación ¿no le da gusto?

Toki-sama (sonríe) no sabe cuanto he esperado este momento... ha... Takemaru-sama

Bien(da una reverencia) me tengo que retirar, será mejor que vaya a las afueras del palacio y espere a su Prometido, Espero que sea muy feliz Señorita.

La princesa de largos cabellos negruzcos se fue al jardín de su castillo y entre murmuros y sonrisas espero sentada en el campo de flores a su querido Takemaru, un teniente de alto rango, era realmente apuesto y de una mirada muy seductora.

Después de aproximadamente una hora el joven Guerrero salió en busca de su ahora prometida Izayoi... ambos se abrazaron y quedaron así en medio del bello jardín, contrastando una bella imagen de amor pero sería interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la región Oeste.

¡Que fue eso! (sujetándose al pecho de su prometido)

Tranquila Izayoi yo te protegeré de todo peligro, seguramente es una Bestia que no tenia nada que hacer (frunció el seño) tengo que ir a ver y a derrotar a esa Bestia.

Ten mucho cuidado Takemaru-sama

si (alejándose) Regresare Pronto.

Izayoi se quedo en el gran castillo con la mano en su corazón esperando que su prometido regresara sano y salvo, pero un sentimiento extraño se apoderaba de su ser ¿realmente quería a Takemaru?

O tal vez solo deseaba lo mejor para su enfermo padre, un esposo, un buen líder que dirigiera los territorios de su Señor padre... Ella estaba aturdida y muy confundida.

Ta ke ma ru... haa ¿que es lo que real mente siento por ti? hum (dijo mirando al cielo)

La lluvia se hacia presente con rayos y truenos, en esa noche tan estrepitosa. Los soldados del castillo había regresado con bien y habían logrado herir al gran yokai, tal vez no de gravedad pero por lo menos si algo considerable.

Takemaru le tomo un odio muy grande hacia las Bestias desde que una elimino a sus familiares frente a sus ojos y tal perecía que aquel encuentro no le había dejado un buen sabor de boca.

Izayoi se encontraba sentada a la orilla de las grandes puertas del castillo y justo en ese instante pudo observar como un sigiloso ser se adentraba al gran castillo, ella instintivamente fue a su encontró en las afueras, cerca del bosque cercano a su Morada.

¿abra sido solo una ilusión? (mirando por los alrededores)

Cuando la mujer planeaba regresar al castillo volvió a ver a ese ser pero ahora esté se encontraba cerca de un árbol de cerezo, uno muy joven por cierto, y estaba recostado mirando la bella luna y susurraba el nombre de "Sakane" e Izayoi observo muy bien como los ojos de ese ser se cristalizaban... y solo se acercó un poco y cuando se dio cuenta el yokai ya la amenazaba con su espada.

Espere... no quise molestarlo

hum... ¿Que diablos Hacías viéndome HUMANA?

¿Qué? (dijo algo molesta y después se incorporo) No se quien sea usted pero no tiene derecho de hablarme de esa manera, además este bosque es de Todos

se Paro y se sacudió las ropas sucias y miro al Yokai con algo de enojo, por otro lado el yokai, Inutaisho se quedo algo extrañado ante la manera de actuar de aquella mujer humana, mas no le dio importancia y guardo su katana. Se alejo de ella mas fue sujetado de su brazo y volteo con la mujer.

�¿QUÉ QUIERES! (soltándose de ella)

Estas herido (señalando su brazo) puedo curarte

BAH, ESO A TI NO TE INCUMBE

Eres una persona testaruda... no te han dicho (sonríe) Mucho gusto mi Nombre es Izayoi y cual es el tuyo.

Y Tu eres realmente molesta Mujer (con cara de fastidio) no acostumbro matar mujeres Humanas pero si no te largas empezare contigo.

Que Irrespetuoso es Usted...

No me digas... que malo soy (dijo con sarcasmo)

Izayoi retando a la suerte se arranco un poco de tela de su bello actuendo y tomo el brazo del sorprendido Yokai y lo vendo rápidamente, después se fue a su castillo y le dijo adiós con su mano derecha

Inutaisho solo se quedo en ese árbol mirándolo con ternura y después fue detrás de esa Mujer.

¡OYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

hum.. que quiere...

¿dime por que me ayudaste?

Pues por que lo vi herido... a eso se le llama amabilidad (vuelve a caminar)

yo Soy el gran InuTaisho Lord de las Tierras del Oeste

¿qué? (mirándolo) tu eres el gran yokaiPerro que ataco las aldeas cercanas hoy ¿por qué lo hiciste?

no tengo por que explicarte mis razones Mujer

Me llamo IZAYOI...

Ambos se quedaron observándose un momento, ambos sentían curiosidad el uno por el otro pero sabían exactamente por que.

Esa noche que se vieron no fue la ultima, ya que con frecuencia se veían en las noches en ese mismo lugar y se sentaban a platicar como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Izayoi sentía un cariño especial con el yokai e Inutaisho empezaba a fijarse en esa Humana.

Ellos dos compartían muchos de sus secretos que nadie mas sabia mas que ellos, Inutaisho le contó a la mujer que el había tenido una relación especial con una yokai llamada "sakane" la cual dio a luz a su hijo primogénito Sesshomaru, el cual se encontraba distante de él desde la muerte de su madre, a la cual Inutaisho amaba mucho y siempre la veía recostada en la rama de aquel árbol donde el y ella (izayoi) se conocieron.

Izayoi le contó que era una princesa y prometida del teniente que le había lastimado su brazo el cual se llamaba takemaru, también le dijo que ella sentía una gran presión desde la Muerte de su padre ya que para continuar bien tendría que casarse con ese sujeto, al cual no odiaba pero tampoco amaba. Tanto humana como Yokai se habían hecho muy amigos y además compartían un sentimiento muy especial... algo mas que amistad diría yo.

Al verse sus ojos destellaban chispas, les agradaba estar juntos de hecho deseaban compartir mas tiempo juntos, habían convivido durante 8 meses pero parecían años; todo iba bien hasta que cierta noche izayoi le dijo a Inutaisho que su boda se realizaría mañana.

Debes decirle que no lo amas (mirando hacia el cielo) solo te mientes a ti misma

lo se (acercándose al yokai) pero tengo miedo

ja (la rodea con sus brazos) pero de que tienes miedo Izayoi... yo siempre estaré contigo...

es más... (la sube a su espalda) Vamos a decirle ahora mismo a ese sujeto que no deseas estar con él

Inutaisho-sama, si...

Ambos llegaron al castillo y tras derrotar a unos cuantos guardias llegaron al centro de la casa donde se encontraba takemaru, aterrorizado al ver a su prometida al lado de una "Bestia" al instante desenvaino su katana e Inutaisho También.

Mas fueron interrumpidos por Izayoi, la cual se acercó a takemaru y llorando le informó acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Inutaisho que no podía dejar de sentir eso.

pero Izayoi... que no me amas a mí

perdóname Takemaru-sama pero ahora mi corazón pertenece a mi Señor (acercándose a inutaisho)

esa Bestia...

me iré con él... are lo que quiera por que ya era tiempo... Adiós takemaru

en ese momento sale Toki-sama la cual corre y abraza a la princesa y le cuestiona sobre su decisión tan precipitada. Izayoi se acerca hacia la mujer de edad madura y la toma de las manos y le dice que ella una vez le dijo "Espero que sea muy feliz Señorita".

este es el momento en que puedo ser feliz, toki-sama

Señorita (la abraza) le deseo mucha suerte.

Inutaisho e izayoi se alejaron del gran castillo y se fueron a lo profundo del bosque, ese lugar que le trae tantos recuerdos a Inutaisho, ahí conoció a la mujer que amo mucho... "sakane" la cual perdió más encontró a una extraordinaria humana llamada izayoi... también en ese lugar experimento una bella sensación junto a izayoi, se expresaron todo lo que se amaban de modo físico y también ahí supo que iba a tener un hijo de esa bella mujer.

Y sin saberlo en ese Bosque fue donde izayoi camino con su pequeño bebé en brazos después de la muerte de su amado, también ahí Jugó varios años InuYasha, hijo de él e Izayoi, su Primogénito también rondaba por ese gran bosque (sesshomaru) y se sentaba a meditar en ese lugar.

Sin duda alguna Ese extenso bosque guardaba muchos recuerdos en los corazones de los cercanos a InuTaisho tanto su mujer, él y sus Hijos.

Y sin miedo a equivocarme puedo afirmar que en ese lugar marcara la vida de sus herederos asi como hizo con su vida.

Por lo menos... eso creo

Flash Back

que haces sentada en ese árbol

eso a ti no te incumbe Inutasiho- replico la bella yokai

Sakane... tan rebelde como siempre (dijo mirándola con ternura)

hum (sonrojada) déjame en paz

* * *

Estas herido (señalando su brazo) puedo curarte

BAH, ESO A TI NO TE INCUMBE

Eres una persona testaruda... no te han dicho (sonríe) Mucho gusto mi Nombre es Izayoi y cual es el tuyo.

Y Tu eres realmente molesta Mujer (con cara de fastidio) no acostumbro matar mujeres Humanas pero si no te largas empezare contigo.

Que Irrespetuoso es Usted...

No me digas... que malo soy (dijo con sarcasmo)

* * *

Sale un Hanyou de cabello plateado corriendo por dicho bosque y es atrapado por las flechas de una mujer, mas esta no lo elimina.

¿POR QUÉ NUNCA TE ATREVES A MATARME?

No me molestes (guardando su flecha) no quiero desperdiciar flechas en ti...

hum... Kikyo...

* * *

En ese bosque se ve como el hanyou de ropas rojas esta dormido en un gran árbol y esta hechizado por una flecha sagrada y también se observa como una linda joven de extrañas ropas se acerca hacia donde esta el muchacho y lo observa con curiosidad.

¿estará dormido?... me gustaría tocar sus orejas

* * *

Ese bosque sigue aun ahí... guardando muchos sentimientos y recuerdos en sus alrededores, quien sabe quizás después de la muerte cierta esencia de aquellas personas que pasaron momentos importantes ese lugar quedo impregnada ahí... nadie sabe pero lo que si sé es que ese bosque hace que surja lo mejor de ti y te da cierto sentimiento de nostalgia.

Sin duda algunas muchas historia fueron realizadas en ese lugar... y hoy solo hemos contado una de varias mas...

FIN

Soralove.- Konichiwa... díganme que les parece, para mi me dio la impresión de que lo deje algo confuso ...hum... jajaja en fin mas que todo es la historia de la mami de inu e inutaisho y lo demas son recuerdos...

De cuando Inutaisho conoció a sakane (nombre inventado de la mami de sessho...Suegra jajaja)

tambien cuando inutaisho se encontro con izayoi (jajaja vaya carácter decidí ponerle)

cuando Inuyasha conoció a kikyo (sin comentarios)

y cuando kagome se encontró con inu (chido... le hubiera estirado el pelo jajaja)

ojala les Guste... jajaja

sin mas que decir nos vemos en otro fic ok...

Nota.- desde luego q contestare sus review...editando este cap claro jajaja ya que es Unico pero en fin

Nos vemos Sayonara Bye bye


End file.
